


36. Secrets

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [33]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ancient Character, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Secrets. When it hits her just how long Andy has been alive, Nile tries to picture where she might be--where humanity might be--when she is Andy's age. She literally can't. The words don't exist yet for the places that she will go, and they don't exist anymore for the places where Andromache the Scythian has been.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	36. Secrets

Nile wants to know everything.

"I'm not a child," she insists to Andy, finally, in the night. "I know I'm—however many thousands of years—I'm a grown woman. And… you know, somebody should know everything you've got about the history of the world. I'm not saying go talk to a historian, I'm just saying, tell _me_."

Andy's face, still young and beautiful, looks old. Brittle. "I didn't say I won't tell you. I _can't_. I don't know the words in any language that still exists for some of the things I remember. And the words I knew are gone."


End file.
